Make Out in the Stable
by takari love
Summary: Yuri went back to the Mazoku world to do something he should had done earlier... Now, why does Wolfram play the role 'hardto get' all of a sudden? Pairing: YurixWolfram [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me...**

**takari love: I hope you all will like this fic...This is my first Kyou Kara Maou fic so I apologize if there is some wrong spellings and such... Please enjoy reading it...**

* * *

"Welcome home, heika," Gunther said, bowing in front of Yuri.

Since the war at Shin Mazoku ended, Yuri began living in his own world again and will pop-in to Shin Makoku once in a while. But today was different; Yuri just went to the Shin Makoku yesterday and he's back there again in just two days. Usually, it's a week or two after his last visit.

"Thank you, Gunther," Yuri said. "It's nice to be back here." Yuri looked around; there's Gunther, Gwendal, Annissina, Lady Celli and Conrad but there's no sign of Wolfram.

Conrad saw that Yuri is looking for someone and Conrad immediately knew who it was. So, he purposely asked Yuri, "Are you looking for someone, Yuri?" he smiled knowingly at Yuri.

Yuri blushed and answered, stuttering, "N-No."

"Heika, are you alright?" Lady Celli asked.

"Of course I am," Yuri said. Conrad looked at him in the eyes with a knowing smile on his face that made Yuri really uncomfortable. "I'm going to my room now."

"Just if you want to know," Conrad said, "Wolfram is at the stables."

Yuri blushed again and said, "I'm going to my room," and he walked out of the hall to his room.

"Hmm, I guess I'm going sailing now," Lady Celli said.

"Alright, hohoewe," Conrad said.

Lady Celli walked out of the room. Gwendal turned and look at Conrad.

"What are you trying to do, Conrad?" Gwendal asked.

"What are you talking about?" Conrad asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," Gwendal said impatiently.

Conrad smiled at Gwendal. "I'm just trying to make Wolfram smile." Before anyone could say anything, Conrad exited the room.

"Oh, I wonder what Conrad's going to do to heika," Gunther said. He cried anime style, "Oh heika."

"Argh!" Gwendal said, smacking his head, literally.

"Oh Gwendal," Anissina said, in a tone that Gwendal really feared.

Gwendal gulped when he saw the look on Anissina's face. That look only means one thing; she made a new invention and Gwendal's going to be her guinea pig. "I got to go," Gwendal said and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

"Oh, you can't run from me, Gwendal," Anissina said, running after Gwendal.

Gunther, who was left alone in the room, still cried, "Oh, heika."

* * *

In the stable, Wolfram was sitting brushing his horse.

'Hmm, I wonder when Yuri's coming.' Wolfram thought. Then, realizing what he's thinking, Wolfram blushed. 'Hey, why should I care anyway,' Wolfram thought angrily. 'Yuri's not going to look for me neither will he be falling in love with me.' Wolfram suddenly felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He stopped brushing his favorite, brown horse.

Little did Wolfram knew, the black-haired heika had slowly fallen in love with him, day by day and night by night.

"Mou, I wonder why Conrad is saying all that stuff," Yuri said to himself as he was sitting on his bed. 'But his right though, I was looking for Wolfram,' he thought.

Then, Yuri heard a knock on his chamber's door.

"It's open," Yuri said from inside of the room.

The door to Yuri's chamber opened and Conrad came in. Conrad closed the door and walked towards Yuri. "May I sit here, Yuri?" he asked.

"Sure, Conrad," Yuri said. "You know you don't have to ask."

"But I like to ask," Conrad said, smiling at the young heika. "Yuri, I want to ask you something."

Yuri looked at Conrad. "What is it?" Yuri answered with another question.

"How do you feel towards Wolfram now?" Conrad asked.

"Uh, why do you asked?" Yuri asked although he knew perfectly the answer to Conrad's question.

"Yuri, as your godfather, I want to give you a piece of advice," Conrad said. "Act before it's too late." Conrad stood up and walked out of the room.

Yuri thought about what Conrad said. 'Act before it's too late; but how?"

After a few moments, Yuri decided to go search for Wolfram. 'This is the time to stop being a wimp like Wolfram said and start being a man.' Yuri reminded himself that over and over all his way to the stable.

Wolfram, on the other hand, continued brushing his horse. "You're lucky," Wolfram said to his horse. "You don't have to fall in love and experience the heart ache when your love is not returned. Wolfram's horse made a neigh sound as if it wants to protest.

Yuri was outside the stable when Wolfram started talking to his horse. 'Oh Wolfram,' Yuri said in his heart. Yuri listened closely when Wolfram started to talk to his horse again.

"Oh, sorry," Wolfram said, chuckling. "I guess you also have feelings."

The horse made a neigh sound again.

"So, have you fallen in love before?" Wolfram asked his horse.

The horse made another neigh sound and nodded its head. This made Wolfram laugh, really hard.

Yuri smiled when Wolfram laughed. He never heard Wolfram laughed like that before. He guessed maybe that was because Yuri never gave Wolfram any happiness before.

"Have your heart being broken before?" Wolfram asked sadly that it made Yuri felt sad.

The horse, again, made a neigh sound and shook its head.

"Lucky you," Wolfram said. "My luck isn't so lucky like yours though. I guess I should just break the engagement since there's really no more use anymore. Yuri's never going to fall in love with me."

Then, suddenly, Yuri went into the stable while saying, "No, Wolfram, that's not true!"

Wolfram immediately knew that that voice belonged to Yuri. He turned towards Yuri.

"You can't cancel the engagement," Yuri said, walking closer towards Wolfram.

"And what if I do?" Wolfram yelled.

"Then I'll just have to slap your left cheek again," Yuri said. "And if you cancel the engagement again, I'll slap you over and over again until you accept." Yuri looked at Wolfram in the eyes and said, "Here is the prove." He slapped Wolfram's left cheek.

Wolfram touched his left cheek that Yuri slapped and stared at Yuri with wide eyes.

Yuri said, "And if you don't believe that, I'll give you another prove."

Yuri pinned Wolfram at the stable's wall and kissed Wolfram hard on the lips. Yuri opened his mouth and put out his tongue so that Wolfram knew he has access to explore Yuri's mouth.

At first, Wolfram was really, really in shock. He didn't react at first. But then, Wolfram opened his mouth and put his tongue out like Yuri. Then, Wolfram started to explore Yuri's mouth and Yuri explores Wolfram's.

However, it didn't end just with a French kiss. Yuri started to unbuttoned Wolfram's blue uniform and Wolfram unbuttoned Yuri's clothes.

Okay, I'll just stop it there and won't give you any details. I'll just leave it to your own creative mind to imagine it.

Half an hour later, Yuri and Wolfram went back to the castle. Yuri smiled at Wolfram. "So, what do you think, Wolfram? Are you still going to cancel the engagement?"

"Hmph," Wolfram snorted. "I'll think about it."

Yuri went in front of Wolfram and said, "I know you don't want to." He pointed at Wolfram's uniform. "Look at your uniform."

Wolfram looked at his uniform.

"You didn't button your uniform properly, obviously you want people to see your bite marks," Yuri teased.

Wolfram blushed. "Shut up, you wimp!" he said.

"Hey, you can't call me that anymore, Wolf," Yuri said. "Or need I remind you how brave I was? The bite marks on your body are also proving."

"Just shut up, Yuri," Wolfram said, a vein could be seen popping on his forehead. He opened the door to his room and went in.

"Hey, Wolfram," Yuri said and before Yuri could say anything else. Wolfram slammed the door in his face.

Yuri rubbed his neck and said, "Mou, you don't have to be so harsh, Wolfram." Yuri turned to the direction of his own room. "I wonder why he's playing hard to get suddenly." Yuri said to himself.

In Wolfram's room, after he changed into his pink nightgown, Wolfram sat on his bed and hugged his pillow. 'I can't believe what Yuri just did to me,' Wolfram thought. He looked at his bit marks. "But although he did it, he never did say the three words to me," Wolfram say to himself. "Guess I'll just have to play hard to get for awhile."

Wolfram started to drift to sleep.

The next morning, oh what surprise Wolfram was in when he woke up.

Wolfram looked around. 'This isn't my room,' he thought. 'It's…,' Wolfram saw the black-haired maou at the edge of the bed. "Yuri!" he yelled.

Hearing Wolfram's yell, Yuri woke up and fell of his bed.

"Ouch," Yuri said while rubbing his head.

Wolfram went off Yuri's bed and asked, "How did I get here?"

"You were sleep-walking," Yuri joked. But then, when he saw Wolfram's serious face, he confessed. "Alright, it was me. I used the maou's power to transport you to my room when you were asleep."

"Hmph!" Wolfram said. He went out of Yuri's room. Yuri went after him but before Yuri could get out, Wolfram slammed the door in Yuri's face.

"Damn, I wonder why Wolfram likes to slam the door in my face nowadays." Yuri said to himself.

During breakfast, Wolfram completely ignored Yuri and this made everyone suspicious, even Gwendal. Conrad, however, knew that something had changed for the better between his little brother and his godson so he smiled.

A few minutes later, Wolfram puts down his spoon and fork and stood up. "I'm done," he said and walked away.

"Did you have fun last night, Yuri?" Conrad asked with a smile on his face.

"Mou, Conrad, just stop it already," Yuri said, "You're creeping me out."

Laughing, Conrad said, "Alright, alright, I'll stop it now."

The others, on the other hand, just looked at Yuri and Conrad confusedly. Obviously, they have no idea what the maou and enticing-eyed soldier is talking about.

"Heika, did you and my Wolfie did 'something' last night?" Lady Celli asked, looking at Yuri straight in the eyes.

Yuri's face immediately became bright red. Gunther looked at Yuri worriedly.

"Heika, do you have a fever?" Gunther asked.

"N-No, I'm fine," Yuri said.

"But you're all red," Gunther said.

"Please don't mention it," Yuri said.

"But heika…"Gunther said worriedly.

Conrad just laughed hardly. Lady Celli looked at her second son.

"Conrad, are you alright?" Lady Celli asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine, Mother," Conrad said. Then, he began laughing again.

"I won't ask what's going on," Gwendal muttered to himself as he looked at everyone at the table. 'Everything is not right today,' he thought.

In the garden, Wolfram was training with his sword. After 20 minutes, Wolfram stopped and sat under the cherry blossom tree, enjoying the cool morning breeze.

"May I join you?" A voice asked Wolfram.

"Oh, it's you, Weller-kyo," Wolfram said. "Sure, take seat."

Conrad sat down beside Wolfram. "Call me, onii-san, Wolfram," Conrad said.

"It's alright, Weller-kyo," Wolfram said.

"Wolfram, that's not an invitation," Conrad said, looking at Wolfram. "That's an order." His face was really serious, that Wolfram looked scared a little. Then, Conrad gave his a smile, and after a few minutes, Wolfram smiled back.

Wolfram puts his knees near his chest and he rested his head on his knees. He looked at the beautiful garden. Conrad too, looked at the same direction.

"Do you remember that we used to play sword fight together when we were young?" Conrad asked his youngest brother.

Wolfram smiled. "Yeah, I remember," he said.

"Want to play sword fights again?" Conrad asked.

The emerald-eyed mazoku looked at his older brother with a smile. "Sure," Wolfram said. "Honestly, I really missed those days."

"Me too," Conrad said.

Both of them stood up and went to their position. They took out their sword.

"Are you ready, Wolfram?" Conrad asked.

"Ready when you are," Wolfram replied.

"Alright," Conrad said.

Conrad and Wolfram went into their fighting stance. Both were defensive at first. Then, Wolfram started attacking. In the end, Wolfram won the fight.

"I admit defeat," Conrad said, smiling at Wolfram.

"Thank you," Wolfram said, smiling.

Once again, Conrad and Wolfram sat under the cherry blossom tree.

"I really had fun," Wolfram said. Then, he added in, "onii-san."

At first, Conrad didn't say anything. He never thought Wolfram would really listen to him and call him onii-san. He turned to the blond and smiled. "I also had lots of fun, Wolfram."

"I'm sorry," Wolfram said.

Conrad just looked at Wolfram, not saying a word as Wolfram apologized.

"I'm sorry for resenting you and hating you when I found out that your father is an ordinary human," Wolfram said.

"No, Wolfram," Conrad said, "It's partly my fault too."

"Huh?" Wolfram said, looking at Conrad.

"I shouldn't have just left to go traveling with my father without explaining it properly to you," Conrad said. "You were just a young and innocent child."

Wolfram blushed. "Thank you for not giving up on me," he said. "Thank you for always being there for me even when I pushed you away."

"You're welcome," Conrad said.

Then, the two brothers just sat there in silence, enjoying the garden's beauty.

"Hey, Wolfram," Conrad said. "You love Yuri, don't you?"

Wolfram looked at the ground. "Yes, I do," he answered.

"Then why are you avoiding him?" Conrad asked.

"I…it was because," Wolfram unbuttoned a few buttons at his collar and Conrad saw the bite mark. After Conrad have seen it, Wolfram buttoned it properly again. "We did it, Conrad," Wolfram said. "But Yuri hasn't told me the words yet."

"But I know he loves you, Wolfram," Conrad said. "Sometimes, it's okay to put down your pride for a second or so. True love will never come twice, Wolfram."

"Onii-san," Wolfram said.

"Don't waste your time, Wolfram," Conrad said.

Wolfram nodded. He stood up. Conrad said, "Yuri's in the stable."

Nodding his head, Wolfram said, "Alright." He ran to the stable and saw Yuri inside. Wolfram went in and called out, "Yuri!"

Yuri turned around and saw, "Wolfram," he said.

Wolfram immediately went over to Yuri and hugged him. At first, Yuri didn't react and but after a second, he hugged Wolfram back.

"Yuri, I love you," Wolfram said. "At first, after you slapped me, I followed you because of my pride but then, I slowly fell in love with you."

Before Wolfram could say anything else, Yuri put his index finger at Wolfram's lips. "I also have a confession to make," Yuri said. "I love you too, Wolfram. I'm sorry that it took me this long to tell you."

Wolfram smiled, "It's okay," he said.

Then, Yuri started kissing Wolfram again and Wolfram kissed back. Again, their tongue made a journey in their partner's mouth.

**THE END**

**

* * *

takari love: I really have no idea how Conrad always knew that Wolfram and Yuri are in the stable...Well, forget about that..I hope you like the fic...Plz read and review...**


End file.
